General Friend And The Deal
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck has once again been spacing out during training and Genral Friend can see he's clearly in a state of depression.  So he makes a deal with Beck.  What is the deal?  I will tell you this much.  It has to do with Jade.


Disclaimer: This is the sequeal to General Friend and the Surprise

* * *

Beck's point of view

"Oliver,"

I snapped to attention or tried to anyway but my mind was back in California.

"Huh," I said, "I'm sorry. My mind must have wondered."

"Let me guess," General said, "thinking about Jade?"

I nodded.

"I can't **stop **thinking about her," I said, "I miss her like crazy."

"Oliver you've been zoning out during training. You take forever to respond and honestly the last few weeks remind me of a zombie when I see you. If you were anyone else I would have to get tough but I know it's not going to be effective with you and would frankly do more harm then good."

His voice was soft. It almost reminded me of that of a father pep talking to his son.

"Son I'm going to make a deal with you. I don't make this deal with **anyone **but I think it will do you some good so I'm going to make the deal with you. "

I sat up straight.

"Here's the deal," he told me, "I want you to stay focused during training. I want you to look alive instead of looking like you're some kind of space cadet. I want you to do what you're told **when **you're told to do it and without question. I want you to respond to me the first time I call you. I expect to see six months of that behavior.

"In return," he continued, "I am going to do something for you. You give me six months of your best behavior and I will not only arrange for you to have some PTO **but **I will also personally see that Jade comes up here and I will pay for you and Jade to have a six month stay at the Tipton Hotel right down the road in the bridal suite."

I thought happiness would explode between my eyes (and other places as well). I would do **anything **to see Jade again and General is making it so easy. All I had to do was what I had been doing for awhile.

"So Oliver," General asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"Hell yes," I said, "We have a deal… um I mean heck yes-"

"I've heard worse then hell Oliver," he told me, "Get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Goodnight son"

General's Point of View

As expected the other members were none too happy about the deal I made Oliver. I heard complaints like

"It's not fair"

"Why didn't you make the deal with us too?"

"You like him more then you like us"

The last one made me snap.

"I LIKE HIM MORE THEN I LIKE YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, BROTHER'S COMPETING FOR MOMMY'S ATTENTION! OLIVER IS GOING THROUGH A DIFFUCULT TIME RIGHT NOW AND YOU PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIENDS. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTING HIM NOT COMPLAINING BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET THE TOY YOUR LITTLE BROTHER GOT. YOU ARE A TEAM SO START ACTING LIKE ONE OR YOU'LL HAVE AN ALL DAY DRILL TOMORROW.

I stormed out of the room. I was furious. I hated it when my team acted like little whiny brats instead of men who were supposed to pull each other together. I get that they missed their loved ones but this is not a usual and typical situation. It was something that called for a little bit of finesse and as mature people they should understand that.

The phone rang and it was my wife.

"Brax," she said, "I am so excited. I just talked to Holly who said that she spoke to Betty who spoke to Peter who said that he saw Hannah who saw Gail"

I smiled to myself not quite believing it but happy to hear Lisa's sweet voice. I understood how Oliver felt.

We chatted it up for a few more minutes and then said goodbye.

"I love you," she told me and I said I love her too.

It was obvious that my plan was working. Oliver was alert. He paid attention and did as he was told.

I was pleased with my men today. They encouraged Oliver. They even told him that he would definitely make it. After the drill I took the other men aside.

"I was proud of you today men," I told them

"It would appear that 'mommy and daddy's little boys' are growing up.

"Beck needs this," one of the men said, "We want it but we don't need it"

"And that realization **will not **go unrewarded," I said, "Now I can't afford to do for you what I'm doing for Oliver since I'm paying out of pocket BUT I have arranged for you all to have some PTO. You will have **one week **PTO."

"Does that include Beck," one of the men asked

"THAT would be your decision," I explained, "Since Oliver is getting rewarded eventually you will all decide unanimously if he should get the PTO for the week."

I expected there to be a fuss and some discussion but they came to the decision right away.

"Absolutely," they all said together.

I smiled proudly.

"Since you were so sensitive to his needs **all of you **will have two weeks PTO instead of just one"

At the train station I smiled at Oliver encouragingly.

"Is it still six month that I have to wait," he asked, "Or six and ½ now"

"Why would it be six and ½," I asked him.

"Because of this PTO," he explained.

I waved my hand.

"It's still six months," I assured him, "I wouldn't go back on my word."

"General Friend," he said

"Yes Beck"

"You really live up to your name"

I hugged him goodbye as the train pulled into the station.

"Enjoy your PTO soldier," I told him, "and that's an order"


End file.
